


If you give a candidate her wher

by themerrymutants



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A /very/ pregnant Marcie, despite the insistence of the healers, attends the Hatching of the most recent wher clutch.</p><p>Formatting note: Bold and italicized text stand for dragon's speaking aloud, simply italicized text for dragons speaking privately with their bonded, bolded and underlined text for whers speaking aloud, and underlined for whers speaking privately with their bonded.</p><p>Canon divergence note: In this particular divergence whers can speak just not well and are intelligent though their lack of 'proper' speaking technique makes it seem like they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you give a candidate her wher

The healers had told her not to come to this hatching, borderline locked her in her weyr. She was far too close to her due date and it likely wasn't the best of ideas for her to stand at a clutch much less risk actually Impressing. Unfortunately for them Marcie and sense weren't exactly the best of friends. Especially when it came to things she did nigh on religiously. She was a wher handler. She was going to do this whether they liked it or not. Ok her child didn't seem too happy about it but they'd both live...probably.  
  
**Candidates! Eggs hatch, not wait for late! If come late not bother come at all!**  
  
The call still hurt, horribly, but she got up and dutifully made her way to where the Gold had laid her clutch. It wasn't the largest clutch ever but it was still of a fairly good size at 7 eggs. As was typical for Benden she was one of the few women there: after all 'never trust a woman with a wher'. She thought it was a load of dragon dung but others still fell prey to it: forcing themselves to be dragon candidates even when they believed themselves ill suited for it and just going quiet when they aged out. Some went back to Wher candidacy but there were those who didn't mostly because of what others would think.  
  
There were whispers as she sat at one of the few provided seats but she ignored them. One particularly loud whisperer she shot a look that could likely melt metal. They quickly quieted after that. The first egg, a dark, almost completely black, egg was rolled to one of the elder wherhandlers, and it was a Bronze. Of course it was. Now the human representation of the male organ would be even MORE unbearable than before. Before the Gold could even return to choose another candidate the largest egg hatched out tumbling a rather large brown. The clutch mother made an irritated noise in the back of her throat as the brown picked his own bonded. A fresh candidate. Just aged in the day before. She gave them a congratulatory smile, mostly because the others didn't seem to want to.  
  
With an irritated huff the Gold returned to making her choices. All the eggs were rolled to their lifemates, well all except one. She stalked around the room once, twice, thrice, and finally sat down on her rump making a look that almost looked like she was pursing her lips as she looked straight at Marcie. It was as if she was having a hard time picking. Though maybe she was having an argument with her handler. That looked like a viable option. Especially given the glare her handler was giving her. Finally, almost defiantly, she rolled the smallest egg, which almost looked like the light as it filtered through trees, to Marcie.  
  
**You best for this egg. Take good care of wherlet and yours. I watch closely. If not I bite.**  
  
"Don't worry," she assured as the egg began to crack. "I'll take good care of them both."  
  
A green wherlet tumbled out into her lap. She was wet, and extremely goopy, but Marcie thought she was the prettiest thing in the world. Honestly one couldn't really blame her. The green looked almost like a mossy bit of wood. She was so busy admiring her that she almost didn't notice that the little one had bitten her just enough to draw blood so she could blood herself.  
  
Name Marcisk. You have wherlet of own. It come soon right? the little green asked gently nosing Marcie's tummy.  
  
_Any day now,_ she confirmed as she picked Marcisk up to take her over to the meat buckets, though she was nosed back into her seat by the clutch mother who brought the bucket over to her.  
  
**It not good for you move much. Probably not good bend over much either. So I bring food here. Handler not want me to. I told handler off. She not happy. I happy though. She too stuffy. Need more bendy.**  
  
"Thank you," she murmured as she fed her newly bonded.


End file.
